Watching Nicky
by lillinfields
Summary: Right after King Baby S05E15 , Nick isn't quite sure whether he told the store clerk the truth... maybe he DOES want a daddy. Warning:Infantilism Inside.


My Past Nightmare, My Present Hero July 15th

**Watching Nicky July 15th**

Author: LilJei

Fandom: CSI: Vegas

Characters: Grissom/Nick

Rating: PG

Word Ct: 1000+  
Prompt: Right after King Baby (S05E15), Nick isn't quite sure whether he told the store clerk the truth... maybe he DOES want a daddy  
Kink: Infantilism  
Prompter: slashydutchie

Author Notes: So the characters, kink, and sentence prompt aren't mine. And I do apologize but I am going to tweak the prompt a bit, instead of right after it's gonna be during the case and while our two favorite men are still in the store. And it's going to be a short one too, b/c I have no muse right now but I do have plans to write more on the subject eventually…And it's kinda AU especially since I don't remember much of the episode.

_A Portion of the Script for King Baby_

_INT. FOREVER BABY - DAY  
(Grissom and Nick walk into the adult baby store. They walk over to the  
counter.)  
MADGE: Howdy.  
GRISSOM: Well, howdy. I was wondering, do you carry adult diapers?  
MADGE: Oh, we sure do. (She looks at Grissom.) What are you, about a 34, 36?  
(Nick smiles.)  
GRISSOM: Well, they're not for me.  
MADGE: Oh. (She looks at Nick.) Well, aren't you lucky to have such a nice  
daddy?  
(Nick's smile fades fast. Grissom turns and looks at Nick, a huge smirk on his  
face. Nick glances at Grissom. He looks at Madge and smiles.)  
NICK: I'm going to have a look around.  
(He clears his throat and steps away from them to look around the store.) _

Grissom wipes at his forehead as he begins to sweat. He was glancing at Nicky while still chatting with Madge. He was so adorable, especially now with such a confused look on his face. Watching Nick fidget was such a wonderful pastime. There was never enough time in the day for Nick watching. He looks at Madge, who looked as if she figured something out. Swallowing Gil says "Well Madge it was nice talking to you, very informative. You see all kinds of things and people in my line of work. But I think its best that we go now; we hope to solve the case eventually. And today we have needed all hands on deck it seems. So once again thank you for your information and if you hear anything here is my card." After all but shoving the card in the poor woman's face Gil turns to look for Nicky.

He turns as he hears a quiet laugh. Looking at Madge, he raises an eyebrow. She smiles at him and points with her index finger. He follows her line of sight and fights back a grin as he sees Nicky, sitting in one of the kiddy chairs, obviously engrossed in some sort of book. He's about to go grab Nick and leave when Madge clears her throat. He looks at her again and startles as she says quietly "He didn't have a problem earlier with being your boy, maybe it was just you that freaked him out." He's about to say something when she just nudges him and moves him to watch once more. They both smile as Nicky lays the book aside and start animatedly moving his hands around while speaking with another man. Gil feels his heart skip a beat as he realizes this might be the happiest he's seen Nick since before he started working for him officially in Vegas.

He smiles to himself, he looks back at Madge when she taps him on the shoulder. Turning he fights with himself, wanting to chat with this woman or observe his darling Nicky. She has a smile on when he looks at her. He waits impatiently, wanting her to talk. When she speaks he has to smile, especially since in her words that the young man with Nick "was her boy" and her baby's name was Jamie. He listens to her as she says, "They could become friends you know, we mommies and daddies have to stick together and so do our babies. We have a support group you might be interested in" This brings him to a stop, he almost wants to cry as he mumbles to her "He isn't mine" and to his consternation she says just as quietly back "Maybe not now but I can tell that he wants to be. You should think on that and make an excuse to come back Thursday at 4pm. You both could meet some more like-minded people. And hopefully get yourselves on the right path. And as the daddy you know for a fact that's it's your job to do these things. Now go get your boy and solve this case so you two can finally get on the same page. I bet you your boy will be sweet as can be with even just a little loving." Gil is propelled forward by Madge's arm and before he knows, he is standing behind Nick practically waiting to be acknowledged.

He's in a much better mood as he watches little Jamie stutter and shyly say "Good morning Sir." Gil smiles slightly and moves his chin to the left silently showing the little one that it was time to go. Both boys start as Jamie stands and quickly gets out "Nicky you must come to the group, I bet my Mommy told your Daddy especially since you're so new at this, well see ya I better run, Mom might need me." He scampers off leaving Nick a stuttering jumble of words. Gil rests his hands on Nick's back and leans forward to speak. He rubs his boy's shoulders and begins to whisper in his ear "Hush, stop all that worrying. I may not have been too enlightened when we came in here, but I sure am now. After this case is solved, we have a lot to talk about Nicky. I hope you understand that because now that I know you want me baby boy I'm not going to let you go darling." He has to push on Nick's shoulders again to stop him from moving upwards. Gil then kneels on the floor as he spins Nick around to face him. Petting Nicky's hair, trying to soothe the man Gil leans in and kisses him gently on the lips and cheek.

He notices quickly that Nicky's got tears in his eyes. He wipes at them as meets his boy's eyes. "I want you Nicholas Stokes and it does not matter how kinky either of us get, because you had my heart at howdy." This lines does what he wanted, it causes Nick to quietly laugh. They kiss again and Gil fights his tears as Nicky says to him "I've wanted you since you thought birds and cockroaches were good things in life." Nicky meets his eyes and solemnly says, "Are you sure"? Gil stands up at this and brings Nicky in his arms to slowly embrace the slightly shorter man and after kissing him a bit more says again in Nicky's ear "Most definitely baby boy, most definitely."

Gil forces himself to move out of the embrace and after kissing Nicky on his nose which causes him to laugh slaps his boy on the butt and says "Lets get going we've got a case to solve, a group meeting to attend, and lots of talking to do." Before they move again Gil pulls Nick's hand up to his own chest and kisses the palm before letting it go and then fighting his emotions goes towards the front of the store. Gil and Nicky both send a shy wave to Madge and Gil fights a laugh as he hears Nicky shout a quick goodbye to Jamie. Swatting at Nicks butt once more he says "Nicky watch the shouting, baby otherwise you might end up with a sore rear end sooner than you want." This causes them both to laugh as they walk out the front doors of the store and towards the truck. He smiles again as Nicky cuddles up to him and whispers in his ear "I'll try to be good Daddy but you know how hard it is." And with that the boy was off with a laugh, running to the passenger side door. Gil still somewhat in shock over how quick things in life go sometimes takes his time getting to the car; he smiles as watches Nicky bouncing on his toes waiting to get in. He thinks that some things never change and as they both get in Gil pulls Nicky's chin to him and with a sloppy kiss sternly says "Behave." Now in much better moods the two men were off to once more save the day.


End file.
